Emprise
by Sylvyana
Summary: OS : Une rencontre mouvementée et étonnante entre Hermione et Lord Voldemort pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette fanfiction est un défi.


Bonjour,

Voici ma première fanfiction écrite pour l'arbre à texte de Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter sur Facebook.

Pour l'instant c'est un OS, mais à voir si je le ferais évoluer ensuite. Donc voici un rencontre mouvementée entre Hermione et Voldemort.

Bonne lecture !

Rated M, si je ne me trompe pas ^^'.

Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à JK Rowlings

[DÉFI]  
Personnages : Hermione Granger, Lord Voldemort  
Mots à insérer : S'échapper, serrer, baguette  
Citation à insérer : "Je ne céderai pas"  
Thème : Emprise

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Impossible à dire.  
Toujours est-il que mon pire cauchemar était devant mes yeux. Malgré la terreur me tordant le ventre, il était hors de question que je flanche face à Lui. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Si je devais périr aujourd'hui, ce serait la tête haute et en gardant mes secrets.

Que s'était-il passé ? Non, je ne dois pas me concentrer là-dessus. L'important était : comment m'échapper ?

Face à moi, Vous-… Voldemort semblait se délecter de la situation. Il n'avait pour l'instant rien dit, ni fait un pas vers moi, pourtant, tout mon être tremblait. Je savais ce qui m'attendait : j'allais mourir !  
Ce ne serait cependant pas sans me battre. Je levais d'une main que je voulais ferme ma baguette dans sa direction. J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas une simple née-moldue sans puissance. J'allais mettre à l'honneur mon ascendance en lui tenant tête, même si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire.

Un éclat de rire sinistre s'éleva alors et sembla rebondir dans le lieu, me faisant frissonner. Il ne s'avança que d'un pas, pourtant son aura malsaine m'enveloppa comme s'il n'était qu'à un centimètre de moi. Je ne bougeais pas… ou plutôt tentais de ne pas broncher et fixais son visage serpentin. Cependant, c'est difficile de faire face à la mort sans avoir envie de fuir. Lui, par contre, n'apparaissait pas pressé d'en finir. Cette attente me dérangeait, mais je n'osais faire le premier pas. Je n'étais pas aussi douée que Harry, je le savais, même avec notre entraînement dans l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? » Sa voix sembla s'élever d'outre-tombe, tranchante. « Ou peut-être me fuir ? Cela oui, tu pourrais peut-être y arriver… mais personne ne viendra à ton secours. »  
\- « Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! » m'exclamais-je, tentant de réfréner la peur glaciale qui m'étreignit à ses mots et l'envie de pleurer. J'étais seule… mais, quelque part, c'était tant mieux. Au moins, les autres seraient en sécurité.  
\- « Tu sembles bien sûre de toi… » dit-il lentement. « Tu as beau être la meilleure de ta promotion, tu n'imagines même pas ce qui t'attend. »  
\- « Je m'en fiche ! » hurlais-je, ne voulant pas le laisser m'enfoncer dans mon angoisse. « Je ne cèderai pas. »  
\- « Quel gâchis… Tant de potentiel chez une sang de bourbe. » continua-t-il, sans m'écouter.  
\- « Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Vous défendez les valeurs sang-pures alors que vous n'êtes QU'un sang-mêlé ! » éclatais-je, presque narquoise.

Le silence tomba, pesant. Où j'avais trouvé le courage de lui envoyer cette information à la figure ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Cependant, alors que j'espérais au moins me délecter de sa rage avant de mourir, il ne broncha presque pas. Sa réaction fut tellement fugace que je ne savais pas dire quelle émotion il montra.

\- « Tu as raison… » dit-il, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses traits reptiliens. « Mais malgré ma naissance, j'ai réussi à m'élever parmi les sorciers et à trouver ma place, même si c'est par mensonges. Alors que toi, tu te contentes de n'être qu'une Sang-de-bourbe, intelligente certes, mais toujours dans l'ombre de Harry Potter. Tu pourrais être tellement plus… Tu pourrais avoir tellement plus… »  
\- « Avec vous au pouvoir ? Je ne pourrai rien avoir, sinon une tombe ! » Ses mots s'étaient glissés dans mon oreille. Sans le vouloir, une partie de mon esprit se concentra dessus, les analysant. L'autre part tentait quant à elle de les rejeter, classant ses paroles comme un mensonge.  
\- « Tu as la puissance, mais jamais tu ne seras acceptée par tous. Avec moi, tu aurais le pouvoir et plus jamais personne ne te remettrait en doute… » susurrait-il.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait au creux de mon oreille. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et il ne me laissa pas le temps de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas continuer à l'écouter et me laisser amadouer. Que pouvait-il connaître de moi ? Comment pouvait-il faire semblant de comprendre ?

\- « Je suis, moi aussi, passé par là. Sang-mêlé à Serpentard, quel accueil crois-tu qu'on m'ait fait ? Rejet, insultes et animosité ont été mon quotidien. Cependant, j'ai su prouver ma valeur. Contrairement aux Gryffondors, nous respectons le pouvoir et la puissance. Malgré ta naissance, tes connaissances auraient été accueillies à leur juste valeur. »

Je ne devais pas écouter… Serpentard n'avait jamais été une option pour moi ni pour le Choixpeau. Pourtant, était-ce vrai ? Aurais-je réussi à gagner leur respect et non en me mettant en danger ?

\- « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de chemin. » continua-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées. « Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… » Il étendit les mains, comme pour englober le chaos qu'était devenu ce monde.

Malgré le danger, un rictus apparu à ma bouche. J'en avais presque oublié d'avoir peur, tellement ce qu'il disait me semblait incongru.

\- « Vous souhaitiez pourtant, cette guerre. » articulais-je d'une voix où l'animosité avait diminué et un peu laissé place au calme.  
\- « Contre les moldus, pas contre les miens. Les sorciers devraient dominer et non pas se cacher. Si ce n'est pas nous qui prenons l'initiative, un jour, ce sera eux. » s'exclama-t-il, bien plus animé que jusqu'à présent. Une certaine humanité transparaissait de lui, comme si j'avais devant moi un enfant blessé qui ne comprenait pas le monde qui l'entourait.  
\- « Non, ils ne sont pas… » je me tus, ne pouvant rien ajouter. Je parlais de ma propre expérience, mais repensais à Harry et à son oncle et sa tante. Pour une accueillante, combien de familles rejetaient les sorciers ?  
\- « Tu commences à comprendre… Il y a un mur entre eux et nous, de plus en plus fragile au fil des naissances de sorcier parmi les moldus. Que se passera-t-il le jour où ils nous découvriront ? Ils ont des armes et la technologie pour nous faire face. » argumenta-t-il, semblant plonger encore plus dans ce qui avait dû être son enfance.  
« Si cette guerre continue, des sorciers mourront par dizaines, inconnus, camarades, amis... » Sa voix s'affaiblissait, tandis qu'il souffrait apparemment d'avance à l'idée du nombre de défunts. Je restais immobile, incapable de faire un geste, de peur de briser… de le briser ?  
« Si tu acceptais de m'aider, ce serait terminé. Plus de mort, plus de souffrance. Tu n'aurais plus à te battre, plus à avoir peur, faim… Plus personne n'aurait à avoir peur. » susurra-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux et sa voix devenant douce et pressante. « Que veux-tu ? »

Mon esprit n'arrivait plus à analyser. J'avais l'impression que ses paroles s'enroulaient autour de moi. Ses mots suivaient mes pensées et apaisaient mes peurs au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi humain. Il semblait vouloir absolument que je comprenne, comme si sa santé mentale tenait à mon soutien. Bien sûr, c'était logique, mais les autres ?  
Pour quoi me battais-je ? Deux visages s'imposèrent dans mon esprit et une vague de terreur m'assaillit, calmée aussitôt par Sa voix.

\- « Laisse-moi t'aider… Ensemble, nous sommes capables de tout ! »  
\- « Mes parents… » murmurais-je, tendue d'appréhension, malgré la sérénité que m'apportait sa présence.  
\- « Ils vivront ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, je pourrais même leur trouver une place… convenable, dans mon… notre nouveau monde. »

Son emprise sur moi sembla s'accentuer d'un cran. J'avais l'impression physique qu'il me tenait, m'emprisonnait, avec ses mots, ses promesses. Pourtant, je ne suffoquais pas. J'avais envie de terminer cette guerre, envie de paix. Malgré moi, les boutades et insultes de mon enfance remontèrent. Dans aucun des mondes, je n'avais été accueillie à bras ouverts. J'avais dû me battre contre les autres, j'avais pleuré de douleur et de rage de la souffrance qu'ils m'infligeaient. Est-ce que ce serait fini ? Tout pouvait-il prendre fin aussi simplement que ça ?  
Un sifflement incongru, cependant pas agressif, retentit à mes oreilles. Je voulus lever ma baguette et regarder autour de moi pour trouver d'où venait le danger, mais mon corps semblait fermement tenu. Une panique sourde m'envahit alors que je baissais les yeux et découvrit que Nagini m'enserrait. Je tentais de m'enfuir, faiblement, mais cela ne servit à rien. Je relevais la tête, cherchant une aide ou une réponse, pour constater que Voldemort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- « Ne te débats pas… Je m'en voudrais de te blesser, c'est pour ça que Nagini te tient. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Tu m'es… Précieuse. »

Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de son charme et, tandis que je plongeais mon regard dans le noir du sien, ma peur s'évanouit. Sur le dernier mot, sa main gauche vint attraper mon menton et son souffle s'écrasa sur ma joue. Un frisson me fit me cambrer sous la double caresse, sans que je ne prononce une parole ou ne tente de me débattre.  
Sa main droite glissa sur ma hanche, trouvant sa place au creux de mes reins. Elle laissa une trainée brûlante sur ma peau découverte par la pression du serpent et je fermais les yeux, subjuguée. De la gauche, il frôla ma joue du bout des doigts, écartant une mèche, la replaçant derrière mon oreille, avant de finir sur ma nuque.  
J'étais hypnotisée par son contact, autant que par ses mots. Je pouvais deviner son sourire charmeur.

\- « Il n'y aura plus de combats, de fuite… » ajouta-t-il sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon visage et imaginer ses lèvres proches, tellement proches des miennes. « Laisse-moi te protéger… Dis-moi où sont tes parents ? … »

À peine la pensée de répondre me traversa que mon esprit se réveilla et mon corps réagit. Pas même mes amis ne s'étaient posé la question. Harry et Ron écoutaient la radio afin de savoir qui était mort durant cette guerre, tous deux inquiets pour la famille du deuxième. Et je l'étais aussi, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à mes parents moldus, cible facile. Alors entendre l'interrogation dans la bouche de ce meurtrier me hérissa. La sensation de danger disparu revint en force et je me débattais vraiment.  
Cependant, maintenant que j'étais sa prisonnière, il n'allait pas me laisser partir. Ses traits se durcirent, son visage retrouva son apparence animale et ses yeux reptiliens me foudroyèrent. Je sentis Nagini serrer son emprise sur moi, tandis que les mains autrefois caressantes commencèrent à me malmener, me tirant un cri.

\- « Où vous cachez-vous ?! » Gronda-t-il, perdant toute beauté. « Dis-le-moi ou tu subiras les pires tortures. »

Il s'était un peu détaché de moi, sa main quittant ma hanche, sûrement pour pouvoir attraper sa baguette, mais je ne comptais pas lui laisser l'opportunité de l'utiliser. J'inspirais un grand coup et balançais ma tête vers l'avant, mon front heurtant son nez dans un craquement. Je me mettais en position de combat, essayant d'ignorer mon mal de crâne et de ne pas vaciller. Je m'étonnais alors de n'avoir ressenti qu'une faible résistance pour bouger. Et comme si le serpent n'avait jamais existé, une écharpe de brume s'estompa autour de moi.

À nouveau maîtresse de moi-même, je ne pris pas le temps de tenter d'analyser les choses. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, je jetais un Expelliarmus, le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit. Je voulais le prendre de vitesse suite à son nez cassé et espérais m'enfuir.  
Cependant, j'eus à peine le temps de voir ma magie toucher que je me sentis chuter…

Je me redressais en sursaut et en nage. Je jetais des regards éperdus autour de moi. Je reconnus alors la tente familière et entendit la respiration de Harry. Je tentais de me calmer, un peu, puis je me levais, hésitante. Je sortis directement, « ne surtout pas le réveiller ». Je frissonnais sous le froid mordant de la nuit, mais pas seulement… J'étais terrorisée par ce qui s'était passé. Mon esprit, sur lequel j'avais toujours pu compter jusqu'à présent, m'avait fait défaut, écoutant les paroles mielleuses, mais remplies de mensonges de Lord Voldemort. « Pourquoi ? »  
Un nouveau frisson, de dégoût cette fois, me parcourut. « Comment ? » Je repensais aux jours précédents et quelque chose fit tilt. À Godric Hollow, chez la vieille dame/serpent, j'avais touché une substance froide à l'odeur inconnue. Je ne m'y étais pas attardée, trop concentrée sur la bizarrerie du moment, mais était-ce lié ? Je ne voyais que ça. Peut-être que l'échec de son serpent alors l'avait poussé à voir si quelqu'un s'était fait avoir. « Ouf ! »

Un peu rassurée par ma conclusion et par la perspective de chercher de quoi il s'agissait dans les livres, je m'assis à l'entrée et inspirait profondément, recherchant le calme dans la nature environnante. Je pus réfléchir à ce « rêve ». J'eus un sourire en pensant que la méthode moldue avait aussi bien marché avec Voldemort qu'avec Drago à Poudlard. Malgré le sentiment de satisfaction, je savais que le dégoût de moi-même et la culpabilité ne disparaîtraient pas. Cette nuit, j'avais failli trahir Harry, comme Ron qui s'était enfui. « Merlin… »

Dans un geste instinctif, ma main se porta à ma poitrine et rencontra le collier de Serpentard. Un haut-le-cœur me parcourut, me disant que sa présence avait dû accentuer la potentielle potion que j'avais touchée.  
Du moins, je l'espérais…

Le lendemain, je ne parlais pas à Harry de ce qui s'était passé. Je me sentais trop mal. Voyant mon état et ma fatigue, il décida de prendre le collier aujourd'hui. Je lui donnais presque avec soulagement. Je savais qu'il augmentait ma culpabilité et que je pourrais plus facilement retrouver mon calme sans. De plus, je craignais de passer une nouvelle nuit avec ÇA à mon cou.

Comme souvent, nous nous affairâmes dans la tente, la rangeant pour changer de refuge. Alors que j'avais déjà fini ma part, je tournais en rond, triturant des objets et bougeant inutilement les choses. Un malaise m'envahissait et si je savais d'où il venait, je n'en comprenais pas la puissance.  
J'aurais dû crier, me débattre, tenter, malgré l'étreinte de Nagini. Cependant, je me rappelais m'être sentie comme paralysée. J'étais immobilisée par ses mots, tentée par ses promesses et fatiguée par la traque. Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées. Après tout, je portais le collier, cela devait avoir accentué le pouvoir de la potion et l'emprise que Voldemort avait eu sur mon esprit. C'est un peu rassuré que je rejoignis Harry quand il se dit prêt à partir.

Je rangeais la tente et jetais un dernier regard aux alentours avant de transplaner. Je laissais ici ce cauchemar et les souvenirs. Ainsi, je pourrais oublier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé le soir qu'un malaise m'envahit à nouveau. J'étais allongée sur mon couchage, les yeux grands ouverts et, pourtant… Pourtant, je pouvais toujours sentir la brûlure de son toucher. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir, fermant les yeux… Je les rouvris brusquement dans un hoquet où se mêlaient le dégoût et l'effroi. J'aurais pensé ne plus ressentir que le premier à la suite de ce cauchemar, alors pourquoi ce… manque ? Pourquoi ce frisson, non pas de peur, mais presque de… plaisir ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Je fondis en sanglots. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était à cause de Son absence ou si je pleurais sur celle que j'étais devenue. Harry vint, comme souvent depuis le départ de Ron, pour me consoler. Alors qu'il allait se coucher à mes côtés, il posa une main sur ma hanche. Je me dérobais d'un geste brusque. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de tenter un nouveau rapprochement. J'attrapais ma couette et la rabattis sur moi.

Il retourna à son sac de couchage sans un mot. Cependant, je savais que je l'avais blessé. J'étais censée être ma meilleure amie et je n'aurais été plus dure en le giflant. Il ne devait pas comprendre et l'Horcruxe autour de son cou devait assombrir ses pensées encore plus.  
Je ne pouvais faire autrement. « Je suis désolée… » Je ne pouvais le laisser me toucher comme Lui m'avait touchée. « Pourquoi ? » Quand il m'avait parlé de torture, j'avais tout imaginé. Tout… sauf ça !

Et cette nuit je ne me sentirai pas coupable longtemps de la fuite de Harry. Cette nuit, mes rêves seront hantés, oui, mais par Son absence.  
Cette nuit, ce n'était pas Ron, mais Lui que je voulais…


End file.
